


total infuriation of the heart

by squintsari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hate to Love, High School AU, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, choking?, imagine 19 year old louis and 19 year old harry, theres some lace too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squintsari/pseuds/squintsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis hates harry they go to a party then fuck that's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	total infuriation of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this fic is dedicated to megan lynnsie and vivi i hope they like it also i tried writing smut

If there was one thing that Louis hated more than Harry Styles it was--wait no, there was honestly nothing that Louis hated more than Harry Styles. Harry Styles with his stupid long hair and stupid motorcycle and stupid bad boy persona. God, he was such a prick in all honesty and there was nothing that Louis wanted to do more than kick him in the balls. Like what person stands outside of school and just smokes and listens to the stupid Arctic Monkeys? Harry stupid fucking Styles, that's who.

Louis has to see Harry's stupid face three times a day, and every day Louis literally bangs his head against the desk at how fucking stupid Harry is. 

Louis has known Harry since he came to Doncaster and thought he was so cool by not giving a fuck. And how dare he try to make a move on Louis, like does he even know who Louis is? Louis is the most popular boy in the whole school. Louis is wanted by both girls and boys. Louis is captain of the swim team. In other words Louis is the best thing to ever happen to Doncaster High in all honesty. And how fucking dare Harry think that he could just walk up into the school and just think that he deserves Louis he's got another thing coming if he thinks he's allowed any of Louis.

Harry couldn't give two shits about high school, or the so called high school status, when he wanted something there would be nothing to stop him. And when he arrived at Doncaster he knew the thing that he would be going after was Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Even thinking his name makes Harry's dick hard. Louis could simply blink and Harry would literally come in his pants. Louis could sneeze and Harry would have an instant boner. That's how fucking gone Harry is for Louis.

But he would never ever admit that, not even to his best mates, because crushes are fucking stupid. Every one knows your bound to get crushed by crushes, it's like in the fucking rule books for having a crush on someone as gorgeous as Louis. Everything about Louis makes Harry want to fuck him until he's nothing more than a whimpering and moaning mess, but he's got the personality of a douche and that's why Harry simply wanks aggressively to the thought of Louis and his delicious thighs in his swim team speedo.

There's honestly nothing better than teasing Louis and having him scowl angrily at Harry. Well maybe fucking him would be better but details details. Harry lives on how angry and flustered Louis gets with simple compliments and cheeky actions, and he loves that Louis tries to act like he's not affected by any of it either, that has to be the very best part of it all. Actually, the best part is Louis acting like he doesn't like the constant teasing and touching that he receives from Harry, because let's face it--Harry knows he's hot and Harry knows Louis' hot, it's really a match made in heaven. Except for the mere fact that Louis' hate for Harry burns like a thousand fucking suns.

“No Zayn, you don't get it! He's such a fucking prick!” Louis groans, narrowing his eyes as he takes a seat at his familiar lunch table in the middle of the lunch room. Of course Louis sits in the middle of the lunch room, he needs all eyes on him every single second.

“All you do is complain about him Lou, you sure you don't have a thing for him?” Zayn asks with a raised eyebrow and okay--what in the actual fuck? How dare Zayn even say something so stupid like that?

“Are you fucking stupid?!” Louis screeches, eyes widening as he shakes his head. “There's no way in hell that I would ever like someone as disgusting as Harry Styles!"

Now sure, that might have been a lie but fuck Zayn, like seriously fuck him.

“Now that's not very nice dollface, don't know why you think I'm disgusting.” A low voice says from behind Louis. Great. Like things couldn't get any better there behind him stands Harry fucking Styles. Quickly, Louis turns around and looks up at Harry with the ugliest scowl he can muster up.

“What the fuck do you want Styles?” Louis hisses angrily, watching as Harry's lips pull into a smirk. Louis hates him. Honestly.

“Well I couldn't help but hear you saying my name, so I decided to come over and pay my favorite person a visit.” Harry coos, leaning down and pinching Louis' cheek, which earns him a swift slap to his hand.

“Don't fucking touch me Styles.” Louis snarls angrily, narrowing his eyes at the taller boy. Apparently Louis isn't as intimidating as he thought he was, because Harry simply throws his head back and laughs. What a fucking dick head, like seriously. 

“Anyways,” Harry chuckles, 

“Niall is having a party tonight and I was just wondering if you wanted to come s'all.” Harry shrugs, hands running through that perfect curly hair of his.

C'mon Louis, there's nothing perfect about this boy. He's disgusting. Remember that.

“A party? Do you even know who I am? Of fucking course I'm going to be there.” Louis scoffs, turning his attention back to Zayn who is just watching the interaction between the two boys with a raised eyebrow. Louis kicks Zayn's shin under the table and can only smirk at the grunt he gets in return. He wins. He always does.

Just when he thinks that Harry is gone and out of his sight forever, he feels hair tickling his neck and a pair of lips near his ear.

“I can't wait to see you tonight dollface, be sure to wear your red pants, it makes your ass look really good.” Harry purrs in Louis' ear before walking away with the biggest fucking smirk on his face. Louis can only bite harshly on his bottom lip and glance at his lap, scowling at the way his cheeks suddenly begin to heat up. Louis loathes him.

Of fucking course the next class he has is with Harry, and of course this is the class they sit together in. Great. Amazing even.

When he makes his way to his desk, Harry is already sitting down, watching Louis like a fucking hawk. It makes Louis shiver.

“Would you stop staring at me?” Louis hisses, locking eyes with Harry and--oh. He's never realized how green Harry's eyes were. 

Okay what the fuck. That's enough Louis. He's disgusting.

“Would you stop being so god damn beautiful?” Harry asks and well, so ends that conversation.

The night leading up to Niall's party has Louis' stomach practically leaping out of his fucking body. To say he's nervous to go is an understatement. Standing in front of the mirror, he's currently dressed in his favorite pair of red chinos and a stripped shirt that shows off his toned body. And okay, he looks like a twink but that's besides the point. He's wearing the red pants because it makes his ass look good, and his stripped shirt is the only shirt that matches and makes him look good, so sue him.

“I am not doing this for Harry Styles, I am not doing this for Harry Styles.” Louis murmurs to himself, slipping on his white vans as he checks himself out in the mirror once more, just to make sure.

When he walks downstairs he's met up with Perrie talking idly to his mum. Bless Perrie's heart really, she's a doll.

“Alright, enough of the small talk, me and Perrie have somewhere to be.” Louis grins, grabbing Perrie by her arm and pulling her up to her feet.

“You better be back by curfew, or else.” Jay reminds him as Louis simply gives her a wave of his hand before he's out the door. 

“Red pants? Are you trying to get it in tonight Lou?” Perrie asks with a raised eyebrow as the two make their way into Perrie's car. Louis scowls to himself because, really? Just because he's wearing his infamous red pants doesn't mean he's trying to get fucked tonight.

“I'm only wearing these because they're my party pants.” Louis huffs, fastening his seat belt as Perrie drives off with a small chuckle. Louis really hates Perrie sometimes, she's lucky she's dating his best friend.

After a quick fifteen minute drive, both Louis and Perrie arrive at Niall's house--scratch that mansion, 15 minutes late. You never want to be the first one at a party, especially Niall's party's. Niall's parents have to own like, half the world in all honestly. That's why his house is the size Canada and he's always alone. But hey, he gets free booze and a potential person to fuck, so he's not complaining. 

Entering Niall's house always makes Louis' head spin, because there's always so many people, and all eyes are usually on him. He watches as Perrie makes her way over to Zayn, rolling his eyes at the couple. Couples make him sick, seriously. 

A bottle of beer later, Louis finds himself sitting in a circle with some strangers, watching as two at a time make their way into the closet. He hasn't been chosen yet, but he's getting antsy and all he wants is to make out with a gorgeous boy, is that so wrong?

Before he knows it, the bottle is being spun and landed on him. He can only sigh happily as he watches the bottle spin to his partner and lands on--no. What in the actual fuck is Louis' life right now. This can't be happening. It really can't be happening.

Louis watches as Harry stands up ever so slowly and extends his hand out to Louis, the cockiest smile playing on his lips. Louis can only gape at Harry and silently take his hand, pushing himself to his feet and huffing angrily to himself as he makes his way to the closet. He's never going to get laid ever again, he's actually going to die.

Once the door to the closet is being closed he can hear Niall shouting that they have seven minutes before they're let out. Okay. Seven minutes in a small room with Harry Styles. He can do this.

Louis stands in the small closet with his arms crossed, watching as Harry simply chuckles and rubs his neck awkwardly.

“Are you just going to stand there like a stupid pigeon toed fuck, or?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow as Harry rolls his eyes.

“I don't understand how someone can be such a dick.” Harry chuckles, walking towards Louis and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis' eyebrows furrow as he watches Harry walk closer and closer to him. He can actually smell the alcohol on Harry's breath and it makes him dizzy.

“I'm not a dick, you are.” Louis whispers against Harry's lips, looking up at him with hard eyes.

Before he even realizes what's going on he feels Harry's lips, his plump lips against his. It's an amazing feeling, Louis isn't even going to lie. Harry's large hands are fisting in his shirt, pushing him against the coats that are hanging above him, and he's grunting his name. It really shouldn't be as hot as Louis makes it to be, yet here he is, his dick hardening because of stupid Harry Styles.

 

“I don't think you realize how much you turn me on dollface.” Harry murmurs, kissing down Louis' neck as Louis whines impatiently, threading his fingers in Harry's curls. 

“You honestly think I pay attention to you?” Louis asks breathlessly against Harry's ear, tugging harshly on a loose curl, watching as Harry groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“You can act like you don't like it, but the boner in your pants says otherwise.” Harry chuckles, reattaching his lips to Louis' in a bruising kiss. 

Harry's hands are rubbing all over Louis' body, going underneath his shirt and relishing in the warmth that is Louis' body.

Harry's hands are fucking amazing they're really big too is the thing. He can't stop thinking about how his hands would look on his cock, or in his--

A loud knock startles the both of them as they pull apart suddenly, eyes wide and hair a mess.

“Alright you two, times up!” Niall shouts from the other side of the door, before he opens it and smirks. 

“Well, don't you two look fucked.” Niall smirks, watching as Louis scowls with a blush and shakes his head.

“Fuck you Niall,” Louis huffs, looking up at Harry and biting harshly on his bottom lip.

“Right, well I'll be upstairs if you need me.” Louis says sweetly, smiling his most innocent smile at both boys before he makes his way out of the closet with his hips swaying purposely.

As he makes his way upstairs he doesn't bother to look back at Harry, he already knows that he'll be there in a couple of minutes. He opens the door to one of Niall's many guest bedrooms and makes his way to the large bed. He lies on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and humming in content.

 

Suddenly, Louis hears the door opening. He can only smirk to himself as he hears Harry walking in and making his way over to the bed.

“It's not very nice of you to tease me like that.” Harry murmurs, crawling in between Louis' legs and pulling Louis' shirt above his head and licking his lips.

Louis can only whine in exasperation because all he wants to do is get laid, he doesn't even care if it's Harry who's the one doing it.

“Will you just fuck me already? I honestly don't have the time.” Louis huffs, watching as Harry unbuttons his pants and pulls both his pants and tight briefs off. 

“Well if you would shut the fuck up, I would.” Harry murmurs as he throws Louis' clothes to the side carelessly and leans down to leave kisses down Louis' thighs carefully. 

Louis shivers violently at the kisses. Harry suddenly leaves but once he's back he has a packet of lube in his hands and yes . This is what Louis has been wanting all fucking night.

He watches as Harry coats two of his fingers generously with lube, circling it around Louis' rim and eliciting a violent shiver from him.

“Any day now would be fucking great.” Louis groans breathlessly, throwing his head back as he suddenly feels Harry's long and slender fingers beginning to stretch him open. 

Harry's fingers are honestly the most amazing fingers in the whole world and it has Louis loosing his mind.

“Shit, you can move them more, I can take it.” Louis gasps, gripping the bed sheets tightly as Harry begins to scissor his fingers and holy shit Louis didn't even know someone's fingers had the capability to even reach that fucking far.

As soon as Harry slips in a third finger Louis looses all ability to even think straight. Harry's fingers are so long and they keep brushing against his prostate and shit Louis has never experienced so much pleasure just from someone fingering him.

Harry's fingers are honestly God's greatest creation and Harry has Louis wrapped around his finger right now with the way he's stretching him open.

“J-just fuck me, I'm ready Jesus Christ.” Louis moans, lifting his hips up from the mattress. 

“So I'm Jesus now?” Harry asks lowly against Louis' thigh as he cautiously slips his finger out and smirks. He quickly hovers over Louis and leans down to kiss him deeply, watching as Louis makes quick work of his clothes with slightly shaking hands. 

Louis marvels at how fucking ripped Harry is and how the black ink of his tattoos contrast against his milky skin. 

Once Harry is completely naked, Louis takes the condom from Harry and rolls it onto his hard cock, fluttering his eyes purposely with a smirk.

“You're such a little shit.” Harry moans, watching as Louis simply smiles and costs Harry's cock with lube.

“I might be a little shit, but you're going to fuck me.” Louis smiles, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist as he pulls him closer, feeling his cock brush against his hole.

This is what he's been waiting for all night, he's going to get fucked and then he's going to be happy for the rest of the week, fuck maybe even the rest of the months.

Once he feels Harry completely inside him, Louis can only moan and squeeze his eyes shut tight because he never realized how big Harry actually was until now.

“Shit, you're huge.” Louis wheezes out, wrapping his arms around Harry's broad back and letting his nails dig down into the soft skin. He hears a low chuckle from above him, causing him to grunt in annoyance and try to work himself down on Harry's cock. Sadly, Louis' plans are immediately killed because Harry suddenly has Louis' hands bounded above his head with one hand, and the other hand is pressing Louis deep into the mattress.

Which, alright. Louis can deal with.

“Don't be so fucking whiney, m'going to fuck you soon enough.” Harry growls, leaning down and sucking a deep love bite into Louis' collarbone, eliciting a throaty moan to leave Louis' lips.

Soon enough, Harry starts thrusting into Louis with such power and determination it causes the bed beneath them to squeak. Louis never realized how strong Harry was until he held him down onto the mattress and fucked into him as hard as he could.

Incoherent moans were leaving Louis' lips, his back arching off the bed in pleasure as his nails dug deep down into Harry's back, causing some kind of animalistic noise to leave Harry's lips.

The room was suddenly beginning to fill with sounds of skin slapping skin and the sound of both boys moaning and groaning in time with each other. It was honestly the hottest thing Louis' ever heard in his life.

“H-Harry please, m'going to come.” Louis cries out, desperately rutting up against Harry's toned stomach to get some sort of relief on his achingly hard cock, but again his plans are ruined by Harry who just pushes him down into the mattress and grips Louis' throat ever so tightly.

And okay, that's definitely something he's never experienced in bed.

The hand on his throat is only making the scenario hotter, and before he knows it he's coming harder than he's ever had in his entire life with a wrecked cry of Harry's name, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. He can't hear anything is the thing, everything's all floaty around him and it feels so good.

He can faintly hear the sound of Harry groaning above him as he comes deeply inside Louis, and after that everything is suddenly black.

The next morning Louis wakes up and his ass hurts, which is always a good sign, because that means he got laid. Score.

He takes a moment and looks around, eyebrows furrowing as he notices that the other side of the bed is not only empty, but also made neatly. He should've known, Harry Styles is the biggest fucking jerk and this proves that he loathes him. 

And to think, Louis wouldn't have minded getting to know Harry a bit better but he just had to go and do this and fuck everything up like usual.

 

The following Monday while Louis walks down the halls, he sees Harry standing by his locker with his hands stuffed in his jeans. Which, is quiet odd really. He slowly walks up to Harry, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he clears his throat and watches Harry jump in surprise.

“Shit, hi Louis. Uh, I'm sorry about leaving you Friday, I had to go to work.” Harry mumbles sheepishly, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. He looks adorable, really. 

Louis simply cocks his hip out to the side and looks Harry up and down, pretending to be uninterested.

“Uh, right so I'm sorry and I was just wondering if we could go out?” Harry asks sheepishly, playing with his thumbs as he looks up at Louis with hopeful eyes. Louis can only bite his lip to try and hide the grin that is threatening to play on his lips.

“A date you say? And whys that?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I like you if it isn't obvious enough? Sure I have a fucking weird way showing it but you're gorgeous. And you're so funny and kind and not to mention amazing in bed..” Harry trails off, flashing a small smirk at Louis that makes his legs turn into jelly.

“You know, I really don't like you Styles, something about you makes me want to kill you.” Louis hums, circling around Harry like a shark, eyes locked on its prey.

“But, the other night was amazing, and not to mention you are good looking, so I guess one date won't hurt anyone.” He adds, stopping in front of Harry and smiling softly as Harry beams brightly. 

“Yeah? Shit, yeah, I'd love that Lou, thanks.” Harry says, grinning at Louis like he's the fucking sun or something. It's cute and endearing really.

“Okay, well I'll see you around then Styles.” Louis says softly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek before sauntering off and making sure to sway his hips profoundly just for show, glancing back at Harry and watching the way he smirks and gasps at the way Louis' hips move.

Their first date is honestly the cutest date Louis' ever been on. Harry takes Louis mini golfing and he's the perfect gentleman, really. He buys Louis' tickets and holds him close when they both golf, standing behind him and whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Even though Louis sucks at golf, and his only motive is to purposely hit kids with the ball, he's still having the time of his life. After their first date, both boys go on countless dates every Friday, and make their relationship official on their fifth date.

It's amazing being able to tell everyone that he's dating Louis, because Louis is just so amazing. He gets to hold his hand whenever he wants and he gets to kiss him sweetly in the halls and it's just awesome. It's awesome to have someone who he can pamper every day and watch smile because of what he's doing. Not to mention, Louis looks hot in a speedo and Harry has no problems with telling him that every chance he gets.

Harry grins widely as he makes his way down the halls of their high school, large teddy bear in hand along with a bouquet of red roses. Today is his and Louis' six month anniversary, and Harry wants to go all out and make everything special. He's never been with someone as long as he has with Louis, so he knows he needs to make it special for Louis.

“Good morning my gorgeous boyfriend, happy six month anniversary.” Harry smiles, walking up to Louis and holding the items out for him to take, eyes twinkling at the grin he receives from his boyfriend. 

“Aw, Harry, this is so sweet of you.” Louis smiles, holding the large bear in his arms and cooing softly. “Happy six months sweetheart.” He adds softly, leaning up to kiss Harry sweetly on the lips.

“Only the best for you baby, you know that.” Harry whispers against Louis' lips, smiling lovingly. The sweet moment is sadly interrupted by the bell ringing, causing both boys to chuckle softly. 

“Come over tonight and I'll give you my present when we're alone.” Louis purrs, placing his hand on Harry's chest and smirking knowingly at Harry who simply nods and blinks at Louis' words.

“Yeah, okay, I'd like that.” Harry whispers, nodding his head in a daze as Louis giggles playfully and presses another chaste kiss to Harry's lips. 

“Bye Haz, I'll see you tonight.” Louis murmurs quickly before making his way down the hall, clutching both the bear and roses tightly in both his arms, Harry simply watching him fondly.

“Shit man, you think he's got something kinky planned for you?” Niall asks over the phone once schools over.

“I hope so, like lace or something like that. With an ass like Lou's I would come the second I see him.” Harry chuckles. “I'm on my way over to get him now, and we get the house to ourselves so I'm pretty excited.” 

“Well don't fuck up and come in your pants, because God only knows how much of a mood killer that is.” Niall snickers, causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully.

“Won't happen again, that was one time.” Harry groans, “I'll talk to you later, I'm about to go and get laid by my hot boyfriend.” He adds before he hangs up and makes his way to his car.

The drive to Louis' house is filled with anticipation, he honestly has no idea what Louis has planned either. But he loves surprises, especially surprises that involve Louis naked.

When he arrives at Louis' house he doesn't bother knocking, instead he heads upstairs and straight for Louis' bedroom.

“Hi Haz, would you mind sitting on the bed and being patient? I'll be out in a second!” Louis calls out from the bathroom, making Harry nod and sit patiently on the bed.

When Louis comes out Harry's mouth drops as he watches his boyfriend stand in front of him with the skimpiest black robe on. It barely covers his ass and its silk. 

Louis smirks widely as he slowly makes his way towards Harry, running his fingers through his curls with a smile.

“So, I've got a little surprise for you underneath this little robe.” Louis whispers, pushing Harry back against the bed and straddling his waist and letting his hands roam Harry's toned chest with a hum. 

“You're so toned, so fucking fit.” Louis whispers, pulling Harry's shirt above his head, trailing kisses down his chest with a smile, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

He looks down at Harry, taking in the sight of his naked form, taking his cock in his hand and leaning forward to press his lips against Harry's.

“Ready for your surprise?” Louis asks lowly against Harry's lips, watching Harry nod breathlessly.

“Y-yeah, I'm ready baby.” Harry moans, causing Louis to chuckle lowly and smirk, slow pushing the silk robe off of him and holy shit.

Louis is wearing lace fucking red panties, and his ass looks so good, it's bringing Harry to tears. He's smirking widely at Harry, looking like the little minx that he is. 

“Another surprise for you baby, I don't need any prep, you can just fuck me. I'm all ready for you babe.” Louis murmurs against Harry's lips, watching as the other boy's eyes widen and his hips snap up wildly.

Louis chuckles breathlessly as he kisses Harry again, lifting his hips up as he grips Harry's cock and moves the lace to the side to reveal his hole. Slowly, he sinks down gasping at the slight burn he gets, but he doesn't complain he loves it, really.

“You're so hot, shit baby.” Harry groans, bucking his hips ever so slowly inside Louis, taking in the moans that he was receiving. 

Louis lifted himself off of Harry's cock before he sank down again, creating a nice and quick pace.

“Feels so good, you can--hand on my throat if you want.” Louis gasped, suddenly feeling Harry's large hand gripping his throat tightly, his free hand kneading Louis' ass. Louis moans loudly at the tight hold Harry has on his neck, slumping forward in pleasure. 

In only takes Harry a couple more times to fuck into Louis before both boys are coming together, moaning each other's names against the other's mouth.

“You've made a mess in your pretty underwear, that's a shame.” Harry whispers as Louis rolls his eyes playfully and slowly but surely lifts himself from Harry's cock, whining at the loss.

“I can always buy more babe.” Louis chuckles, cuddling into Harry's side with a content sigh.

“Happy anniversary baby, thank you for not kicking me to the curb after our first date.” Harry murmurs, grabbing Louis' hand and kissing his knuckles softly, causing Louis to smile fondly.

“I got to know the real you and fell in love, there was no way in hell I was just going to leave you.” Louis smiles.

“Here's to six more months, yeah?” Harry asks softly, threading Louis' fingers together as he grins.

“Here's to six more years actually..” Louis adds before both boys fall asleep in each other's arms.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter @movezouis


End file.
